Masterpiece
by f.f. lindy
Summary: Pam's mom is in town for a wedding and takes pity on Jim. The cheesiest kind of JAM fluff.


Masterpiece

f.f. lindy

* * *

He threw his arm over her body and tried to drag her closer to him the moment he felt her try to get out of bed. "I don't want you to go," Jim whined.

She lifted his arm, which felt like dead weight across her, off of her midsection. "I have to go home eventually, Jim. I haven't even stepped foot in my apartment this week."

"So?"

She rolled her eyes and tried to keep her lips from turning up at the sides. She didn't want to encourage him. "I have laundry to do, bills to pay, I have a whole life I've been ignoring. "

"Nah, don't kid yourself. That's not a life, that's chores."

She managed to fight her way out of his warm embrace and planted her bare feet on his bedroom floor.

"You're beautiful," he told her as she started to collect laundry from around the room and force it into a mesh hamper.

"Compliments aren't going to get me back in that bed."

"It was worth a shot."

When the hamper was full she walked around his side of bed and kissed him. "I'll see you at the office tomorrow."

"You're a mean woman to leave me all alone here, Beesly."

"I know." She tossed him a wink and headed out the door.

* * *

The pile of mail waiting in her box when she got back to her apartment surprised her. A full weeks worth of pizza coupons and catalogues addressed to the previous tenant were held tightly against her with one arm as she lugged the laundry bag up the stairs. When she opened the door it smelled a little stale, like coming home from a long vacation. She hadn't been back to her tiny apartment since the previous Thursday because she'd been at Jim's every night. He had more space and was closer to work, and suddenly her favorite coat hung in a closet in his entryway instead of her own.

She dropped the laundry bag just inside the door and dumped the mail on her table then went to her bedroom to change into weekend clothes. Although much of her wardrobe had made its way to the two middle drawers of Jim's dresser they were mostly work clothes, and for a day of chores, she couldn't keep on the skirt and blouse she had worn the day before.

Her second load of laundry was spinning in the onsite washer and she had vacuumed what floor space she had when she turned her attention to the pile of mail on the table. She sorted through the whole stack, dumping most of it in the recycle but taking a few important notices and bills to her desk to deal with. The cream-colored envelope, still sitting in her wicker basket for important mail from the last time she had done this, made her pause. Frantically she tore the card out of the already open envelope and reread it. In curly gold font it reminded her that she hadn't RSVPed by the requested date. Although the invitation had been sitting on her desk for weeks, she hadn't been home and it slipped her mind. She sighed and picked up the phone, dialing Jim's number from memory.

It rang three times before he answered, sounding bleary eyed.

"Are you still in bed?"

"You want to come join me? You sure didn't last long without me."

"Actually, I'm being productive. Do you have any plans for next weekend?"

"Nope, why?"

"My cousin in getting married and I forgot to ask you if you could come along. I'm going to call her now and beg her forgiveness for not RSVPing."

"I don't think she's going to forgive you. You practically RSVP for a living."

"Fine, I'll tell her it's your fault."

"If you must," he said unphased.

"So you're in?"

"Yeah, weddings are always a good time."

"Oh don't get your hopes up, it's going to be a massacre, but you already agreed."

"You don't scare me."

"I should."

"Good luck being productive. If you change your mind there's about 1/3 of a pillowtop mattress with your name on it here."

"Thanks for the offer. Love you."

"Love you too."

She turned the phone off and then quickly back on to call her mother.

"Hello?" her mother answered.

"Hey Mom."

"Sweetie, I'm glad to hear from you, I was starting to worry. We haven't talked all week."

"Sorry. I've been kinda busy."

"So, are you calling with any big news?"

"No, Mom. I told you, I think the whole proposal thing must have just been a joke. He hasn't said a word about it in weeks."

"Oh," she sounded deflated.

"Actually I was calling about Cindy's wedding. I forgot to RSVP, but of course I want to be there. Should I call and apologize?"

"I talked to Aunt Kay last night and told her you'd be there, but it wouldn't hurt to give them a ring."

"You're still planning on coming up on Friday right?"

"Of course, and I could still find a hotel if there isn't space at your place."

"There's plenty of room. I really want you to see it now that I have it all decorated."

"Well, I'll take off as soon as schools over on Friday, so I should be there between four-thirty and five. Should I meet your office?"

"That's perfect."

* * *

Despite her best efforts to get everything done before her mom arrived Friday afternoon, Michael seemed to be making up tasks for her all day just to keep her from getting done what she actually needed to. So, at four thirty when her favorite woman walked in the office, Pam was forced keep working. "I'm so sorry, Mom, I hoped I could slip out a little early, but I have all of these invoices that I have to get out before I can go."

"Not a problem, sweetie, just don't let me get in your way," her mom said with a smile. As Pam went back to her work, expecting that her mom would stay and chat while she did, Loraine Beesly made her way over to Jim's desk. "So you must be the Jim I hear so much about."

"I hope so," Jim grinned trying his very best to be charming, "otherwise your daughter has some explaining to do. It's great to finally meet you, Mrs. Beesly."

"Please, call me Lori. You probably have work to do, too. I shouldn't keep you from it."

"Nope, actually I am done with my calls for the afternoon and am just waiting for five."

"Great," she said, perching herself on the corner of Jim's desk. "Then I've been meaning to ask you, Jim," she pulled a serious expression across her face, "just what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Jim's eyes got wide and he swallowed hard, trying to sneak an inconspicuous glance at Pam to see if she was listening.

Lori began to laugh. "I'm just teasing, Jim."

"Oh," he smiled nervously.

"I hear you're coming along to the wedding tomorrow. That's nice of you."

"Oh, of course, I love weddings actually. Free food and the YMCA what's not to like, right?"

"Well I think this is going to be a rough one for Pam," she said delicately.

Jim knit his eyebrows. He hadn't really talked to her about it much in person, but hadn't read any worry in Pam's voice when they discussed the wedding.

"Well it's her little cousin getting married, and they've always had a little bit of a rivalry. And," she sighed, "it's the first big family thing since Roy."

"I didn't realize," Jim said quietly, glancing again to make sure Pam wasn't privy to their talk.

"It will be fine, I'm sure, but I'm just glad you're going to be there for her."

Jim chewed on the corner of his lip a little and nodded.

"Hey," Pam called from her desk, noticing the signs that Jim was processing a little too much information for him to be comfortable, "I don't want you two talking about me over there." She gave them a shining smile.

"Us? Never," Jim teased.

"We were just talking about where I should take you kids for dinner," Lori said.

"You don't need to do that, Mom."

"I want to, as a thank you for letting me stay with you this weekend."

"You're going to spoil Jim. It's his week to cook and he's going to get tomorrow off already."

"I think he deserves it."

"Ten minutes and you've already won her over," Pam cocked her head at her boyfriend.

"What can I say? Moms like me."

Lori got up and walked up to the reception counter. "We haven't even started on embarrassing childhood stories," she offered. "Jim, did Pam ever tell you about the time we went to the water park?"

"Mom," Pam begged.

"I'm just kidding sweetie. We'll stick to approved topics from now on. The weather and the Olympics right?"

"Right."

* * *

Pam and Lori stopped at Jim's place to pick him up the next afternoon. Since he'd left them after dinner he had been watching basketball and trying not to think about how he missed her. The few nights they spent apart anymore seemed empty.

When she got out her blue car in the cross-dyed taffeta dress that matched the paint Jim sucked in a sharp breath. He hadn't seen the dress in just under two years. It was the dress she'd worn on Casino night, the night she'd broken his heart. His hand in the pocket of his suit pants, he rubbed the velvet box he'd tucked in them that morning like a worry stone. She seemed to sense his malaise, and when he leaned in to kiss her hello she whispered in his ear, "My mom really wanted me to wear it, I'm sorry."

"So long as you're not trying to tell me something."

"Only that I love you," she said softly.

He curled his long legs into the back seat of her tiny car as she got back into the drivers seat. "Did you girls have a nice morning?"

"Very. Pam's place is beautiful, and we all got caught up," Lori said.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't stick to the weather and the Olympics?"

"It's not gossip when you're talking to your mom," Pam explained.

"Don't worry, Jim, your name barely came up at all," Lori assured. The pair looked at each other ana giggled, setting Jim even more on edge. He toyed with the ring box in his pocket again.

* * *

After the ceremony the wedding party excused themselves to take pictures while the rest of the group filtered out into the gardens for the reception. Jim had seen the tears in Pam's eyes as she watched her cousin take her vows, and although he'd held her hand in his own he could tell she was unhappy.

"Pammy!" Before they'd even made it onto the grass an older woman had her by the hand. "How are you?" she cocked her head to one side in concern.

"I'm great, Aunt Jane," she said in a tone that would have convinced almost anyone.

"We all feel so badly about what happened with Roy. Are you adjusting okay?"

"I am. I'm very happy."

"And, my, who is this?" the older woman asked, seeing Jim holding tightly to her other hand.

"This is my boyfriend, Jim."

"Well isn't he something?"

"Jim, this is my Aunt Jane."

"I'm Charlie's wife."

"It's nice to meet you," he said politely.

"What do you do Jim?" she asked, catching Jim a little off guard with her directness.

"I'm a sales rep at Dunder Mifflin. Pam and I work together."

"So you're still in Scranton?" Jane said, turning back to Pam, "Well that's okay, honey. Not everyone has to leave her hometown. I mean I think it's kind of honorable."

"I'm happy here. I really like the area and the people."

"Of course. And once you're a mom it doesn't really matter where you live."

Jim could see Pam tensing gave her hand a squeeze. "Actually, Pam is starting the design program at Pratt this fall," he chimed in.

"Pratt?"

"The design school in New York," Pam said sweetly.

"Design, well what fun. Both of my boys are finally done with med school, but they couldn't make it today. They're both so busy. Paul is starting to think about buying the practice."

"That's great."

"Well, we told Lori we'd save a table, so we should probably go grab one, but it was so great to meet you," Jim said.

"Oh you too," Aunt Jane said. "And you take care, Pam."

"Thanks," she said, allowing Jim to lead her away from the situation. "You go find us a table and I will go get a drink. I have a feeling if I'm going to survive this, I'll need one."

She returned with two glasses of wine a moment later and handed one to Jim. "That was a great diversion back there. I don't think I could have listened to the latest big list of Paul's accomplishments."

"It's no problem. I'm kind of a pro at weddings."

"What do you mean?"

"You know that movie _27 Dresses_?" he said with a sheepish grin. "I am kind of like that but as a groomsman."

"No way."

"Well, that's a stretch I guess. But I've been in 9 weddings."

"Nine?"

"I was a ring barrier in my aunts wedding when I was little, and it just kind of snowballed from there."

"But nine weddings? How did I not know that?"

He could tell she felt at ease for the first time since she stepped out of the car, so he tried to keep her talking. "It was never a big deal, but I had a few buddies from high school get married young, and then my college roommates, both my brothers. I've created a lot of diversions to get away from nosy aunts."

"Well I have a lot of family, so I have a feeling you're going to have to pull out every one you've got tonight."

"At least some good can come from all my hours in uncomfortable suits."

"You must have something else to show for it. Do you have a closet full of suits you've only worn once?"

"Guys usually get to rent them, that's the beauty of being a groomsman. But I did have to buy a tux for Tom's wedding. My brothers and I made a deal when he got married to all three use the same ones at our weddings. It's come in handy."

"So you already have your wedding outfit picked out?" she giggled. "That's kind of girly."

"It's economical," he argued.

"What if powder blue with ruffles comes back into style and yours looks outdated? Or worse, what if your bride doesn't like it?"

"Don't worry you'll like it. I look sexy in it," he teased.

Her heart fluttered in her chest and it was apparent on her face. He leaned over and kissed her cheek then looked up to see Lori making her way through the crowd with an old woman in tow. "Go Jim," Pam whispered, "save yourself." She downed the rest of her glass of wine and handed it to him.

He returned with her glass refilled just in time to hear Great Aunt Agatha consoling Pam with the idea that there are plenty of other fish in the sea.

* * *

At least five glasses of wine and fifteen extended relatives later Pam's cousin Madeline came by to tell her that no one had liked Roy anyway, and that all of her cousins had agreed when they were still in high school that he was a dumb hick who was going no where.

Pam thanked her for the sentiment and tried to steer the conversation in the direction of Cindy's beautiful wedding dress.

"Isn't it great?" Madeline said. "You should have her help when you go try on wedding dresses someday. She is so good at knowing exactly what to put on any body style. She helped me pick out mine, and Amy with hers. Hey, you know what I just realized? You're the only cousin left to help! Can you believe we're all married now?"

"It's incredible," she half slurred.

"I can't believe that you are the last bachelorette though. I mean you practically got engaged before any of us even knew our husbands. Speaking of, who is that yummy guy who's been like glued to you all night?"

Pam looked up at Jim, who had been pulled away by Madeline's husband to talk about golf. He caught her eye and winked at her. "That's my boyfriend Jim."

"It is serious?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"See, I knew you'd find someone. What does he do?"

"He's assistant manager at the branch I work for." It came out sounding more boastful than Pam had intended.

"You're dating your boss?"

"Not really. I mean, he's really more my co-worker. He's a sales rep."

"Oh, then I bet Brendon has him talking numbers over there," she turned to see her husband talking intensely to Jim who was putting on a convincing front of interest. "I am going to go tell Amy, we've been trying to figure out who he was all night. She thought he was your gay friend."

Pam smiled and wandered back over to the bar to refill her glass before attempting to save Jim from any more of Brendon's sales tips.

Jim spotted the fresh glass of wine in her hand when she came to join their conversation. "Hey Pam, who sings this song that's playing?" he asked.

"Sinatra."

"And you love him. Why aren't we dancing?"

She looked up at him with big eyes, the wine clearing affecting her timing.

"If you'll excuse us, Brendon. I promised Pam we'd dance tonight."

"No problem. But if you get a sec, I'd love to run this new pitch past you."

"Yeah, sure." Jim carefully slipped the glass from Pam's hand and set it on the table, walking her out onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around her back and led her through the foxtrot.

"I didn't know you could dance," she said.

"I didn't know you could follow."

"No really, where did you learn how to dance like this?"

"One of my buddies weddings actually. His wife made the whole wedding party take ballroom dance lessons so that we would look good when we got called onto the floor after the first dance."

"We've been dating for year and I didn't know that?"

"Well it's not exactly something I spread around. I didn't know that you knew how to dance either, or I would have told you sooner."

"I just know how to follow. I did some swing in high school."

A smile formed on his lips.

"Don't laugh. Everyone in the art club would go dancing, so I went a few times."

"I'm not laughing, you just make me smile," he said, becoming aware again of the ring in his pocket. "Hey, you want to--" before he could finish the DJ came on over the speakers. "Alright. Who out there is ready to speed things up a bit?" he asked. Most of the older people having left the party, the crowd was young and well lubricated enough to cheer until the YMCA blasted from the speakers.

Jim's half a question long forgotten, the pair stayed on the dance floor and bounced to the music until the wine seemed to be coursing through Pam's bloodstream. When Jim excused himself for a minute to go to the bathroom he came back to find her with yet another drink in her hand, dancing with the group of cousins he was sure she had dreaded seeing a few hours before. Rather than interrupting their moment he took a seat next to Lori at their table.

"She looks like she's having a good time," Lori said.

"I'm a little worried she's had too much to drink."

"Getting drunk at weddings is a bit of a family tradition," she said, lifting her own glass and taking a tiny sip. "When my cousins were getting married I was a lot worse off than she is. But then, my boyfriend was pouring them for me, not keeping an eye on me."

Jim smiled uncomfortably.

"I'm sure Pam's talked to you about her dad."

"Not much," he said, "just that he was good to her until you two split up."

"He was a fun guy. He always brought her home any toy she wanted and played with her while I cooked dinner. I think that we just stopped being the kind of fun he wanted to have."

Jim's eyes were still on Pam as her mother spoke, and as the words sunk in he watched his graceful girlfriend loose her balance and wind up on her butt on the floor. Her cousins howled with laughter and picked her up.

"I'm afraid that's our cue," Lori said, patting Jim's knee as she stood. She walked out onto the dance floor in time with the music and took her daughter by the shoulder. "Hey sweetie. I'm getting tired, maybe we should head home."

Pam pouted.

"Jim will drive us home, come on."

After a group hug from her gaggle of cousins Pam was secured to Jim's arm and stumbling out to the car.

They put her in the front seat and Jim navigated the Prius back her place. He pulled a big plastic tumbler out of the cupboard, filled it with water and sat her down at the kitchen table with it. "Okay Beesly, three waters, two aspirin, one bagel."

"Thank you, Jim," she said pathetically.

An hour later Pam was tucked in bed asleep and Jim emerged from her room to find Lori sitting on the papasan chair reading. "Well, " he said, "I guess I'll call a cab and head home."

"A cab? Don't be silly, Jim. She doesn't even keep her shampoo here. I know she spends every night at your place. You can stay in the same bed as her. I'm not going to be shocked."

Jim smiled and nodded. "It's barely nine o'clock. You want a cup of tea or something?"

"Sure," she nodded.

She folded up her book as he put the teapot on the stove then sat down on the couch. Lori wrung her hands uncomfortably for a few seconds before she started to speak.

"You know I was kidding yesterday when I asked you about your intentions with Pam, and I hope you know I'm not the type of mom who would ever want to have this talk." Jim swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and sucked in a deep breath. "I know you love her, Jim," Lori continued, "that's no secret. And I think you're wonderful. Pam and I have always been so close, and I always hoped that she would find someone who understood her. You make her smile, and you make her laugh, and I just couldn't think of a better person for her than you." Jim studied the texture of the suede couch, nervous about what was coming. "But ever since her dad left Pam has been trying to fill this hole. Now I don't know how I managed to raise a daughter who thinks she can't live without a husband, but she's been looking for him since she was nine years old. She's not going to be happy until she can make a little family like one she missed out on. I can't see her get hurt again like she did with Roy. I can't let someone else keep her waiting and take advantage of her loyalty. So, I feel like I have to ask you. Do you plan to marry my daughter?"

Jim took another breath to find his courage and then finally looked up to meet her eyes. He shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out the black box, tossing it to Lori. "I've been carrying it around for eleven months. I've tried three times."

"You've proposed three times?" She popped the box open to see the diamond ring her daughter wanted so desperately.

"I've tried. The first time was when we had this party at work. I even bought these huge fireworks. I had the ring out, and was ready, and then some other guy chose the same minute to propose to his girlfriend."

"Oh my gosh," Lori sighed. "You were going to propose that night? Pam called me in tears the next morning thinking you were never going to ask."

Jim wore an exasperated smile. "I guess I'm not as sly as I thought."

"But you've tried since then?"

"Yeah. I know the guy who stocks the vending machine at work, so I put that box in an empty bag of French Onion Sunchips and had him put it in the front slot when he restocked it. At lunch she tried to buy the chips, and it jammed the machine somehow. By the time they got the machine repaired there was no way he'd let me try again."

"Oh, Jim." As badly as she felt that he couldn't seem to get his proposal right the thought of his trials brought a smile to her face. "And the third time?"

He was quiet again, like he wasn't sure he should continue. "Well the third time was tonight. I decided I was going to take her up onto that veranda where they did the cake and just ask her, no stunt, no people to mess it up. But by the time I even had a chance she was so drunk," he let out half a chuckle, seeing the ridiculousness of his own situation. "So you see, it's not that I'm trying to string her along, it's just that I can't seem to get that ring on her finger."

"And you couldn't just ask her. Take her out to a nice dinner and get down on one knee like every other man in America?"

"I promised her a really good proposal. And now I know that was a silly thing to do, but I wanted her to know I was planning on asking her, I was just waiting for the perfect moment. But now there is this expectation and I'm afraid if I don't do this right she's never going to let me forget it."

Lori let out a sigh and smiled guiltily. "I promised I would never tell anyone this, and I haven't told a soul, as badly as I wanted to, and Pam is probably going to kill me for telling you." She looked down at the ring and continued. "When she was thirteen she was already just in love with art, and she told me that she was going to fall madly in love someday with some talented artist who would not be recognized in his time (so she wouldn't have to live in the spotlight) but who would go down in history as one of the greatest painters of the era. One day this man would come to her and insist that he paint her, that his portfolio could never be complete without her image. He would work tirelessly on this painting and when he was done he would tell her that it was his masterpiece and let her see it. And there would be a flawless image of herself (made more beautiful by his loving hand) and on her left hand he would have painted a diamond ring. 'But I don't have wear a ring like that,' she would say, and he would reply 'My masterpiece won't be complete until you do," and he would get down on one knee and ask her to marry him." Lori's eyes were glazed over as she remembered the day her daughter told her the fantasy. "It is one of my favorite memories of Pam. She was so innocent, so hopeful. I just thought it was one of the sweetest things I've ever heard."

Jim beamed at her. "How the hell am I going to learn how to paint?"

* * *

They had just finished cleaning up the kitchen after dinner on Sunday night when Jim took Pam by the hand and gave it a tug. "It's still so light outside. We should go enjoy the evenings before fall comes and we can't."

"It's been such a long weekend, Jim. Let's just watch a movie or something."

"Let's just go for a quick walk, before it gets dark. Up to the park and back."

"Okay," she resigned, pulling an old sweatshirt over her outfit. They had stayed at her place all afternoon after her mom headed home, and she lived just a few blocks from a nice park with a lake that she never visited.

He held her hand as they walked and wondered if she could sense his excitement. He felt like it was Christmas Eve, and although he wanted to savor the moment, he couldn't wait to get onto the next one. He sat her down on a bench at the park and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She seemed to be enjoying the walk enough now that she snuggled her head into his shoulder rather than resist his attempts to be loving. "You look so beautiful right now," he said softly. She looked down at her jeans and worn out hoodie and blushed. "With the sun in your hair like that, and your smile. I wish I could keep this forever."

She looked a little worried when he met her eyes, almost like she knew something was up but couldn't place it.

"I'm going to take a picture," he said, pulling his camera out of his pocket.

"No, Jim. I'm a mess."

"Please?"

"Why do you even have your camera?"

"I brought it for the wedding last night," he said, thinking back on popping the camera in his coat pocket at the last minute so that he could get a picture of them all dressed up after he had popped the question. "You're leaving for New York soon and I hardly have any pictures of you. I'll put this one on my desk."

She rolled her eyes. "You couldn't wait and take a picture to display of me when I at least have makeup on?"

"No, this is perfect."

He snapped five or six pictures of her all in a matter of seconds before she could protest.

"You are a weird dude, Jim."

"I know, but you like it."

"I do."

* * *

When Pam woke up the next morning Jim was already awake and sitting at her table in his boxers drinking coffee. She had gotten up with the alarm, so she wondered when he had snuck out of bed. "Good morning," she said.

"Morning. I hope I didn't wake you up. I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh. No, I didn't even know you were gone."

"You really know how to make a guy feel special."

"You know what I meant."

She poured herself a cup of coffee and joined him at the table. "Do you have anything to wear to work here?"

"There's the suit I wore to the wedding. I just wont wear the coat, it'll be fine."

"You sure? I could drop you by your place." She tried to place what had him worried enough to be out of bed before the alarm on a Monday morning.

"Nah, it's fine." He stood and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm going to hop in the shower."

Even the hot shower didn't calm his nerves. He felt a well-known sense of dread in the pit of his stomach and tried to slow his breathing. He'd been up since four trying to use the new version of Photoshop Pam had just downloaded for Pratt. His college computer course saving him as attempted to save the file he had created as something that could be e-mailed to her work computer.

* * *

"What is going on with you?" Pam asked, as he tried to open the door of her car as soon as she put it in park in the lot outside the office. The door automatic doors locks kept him in and he fumbled with the button to let himself out.

"Nothing."

"You're not sleeping, you can't get out of a locked door, and you didn't even have a cup of coffee with me this morning. Something is going on."

"Nope," Jim said, trying to nonchalant. "I just can't wait to get in there and hang out with Michael and Dwight," he teased.

"Is it my apartment?" She made no effort to even unbuckle her seat belt, as if to tell him they weren't going anywhere until this was solved. "Do you not like my place? I mean I know we kind of agreed yours was more convenient, and you know I love it, but I pay rent where I live too."

"No. I love your apartment. It's cozy. We don't stay there enough actually. I'll pack a bag and this week we can stay there."

Pam contorted her face a little. "Something is up."

"Really, Pam, I'm fine." He leaned over to give her a peck on the cheek before calmly unlocking the door and getting out.

Pam followed suit silently but as soon as the door snapped closed she caught his arm. "Did my mom say something to you? I love my mom, but sometimes she just doesn't know when to--"

"Your mom was wonderful," Jim stopped her. "She couldn't have been nicer to me."

"Was she too nice? Did she tell you about the water park because I swear I didn't know what they were doing and its not like it wasn't treatable."

Jim snapped his head around to give her a mischievous smile. "What happened at the water park?"

She blushed. "Nothing!"

In an embarrassed silence Pam followed him up to the office and they both took their seats as their coworkers filed in. Pam checked the voice mails and messages and carried a few little message slips around the office to drop off on people's desks. "Anything exciting?" Jim asked when she passed his desk.

"Nope," she said.

He fidgeted in his seat, unable to get anything accomplished as he watched her sort through stacks of paper on her desk and take care of a few little tasks before even booting up her computer.

He watched her carefully, trying to gauge what commands she was giving her computer by the tiny movements of her hands. Finally, he got the response he wanted. She looked up at him and let a smile pull at the corners of her lips. He heard her gleeful double-click on his e-mail across the silent office.

The subject line was: _Remember, you're the artist of the family _and she half expected a forwarded e-mail joke although Jim had never been the type to pass them along. When the message was open however, she was a little surprised to find a single line of text that just said: _Pam, I wanted to show you my masterpiece. Love Jim. _Under the text was an attachment: _masterpiece.pdf_.

She looked up at him again and he flashed her a grin as she opened the file. When it loaded, her screen was filled with something dark and very pixilated. "What is this?" she asked, trying to figure out what he had sent her.

The way she screwed up her face when she was looking at it scared him. He hopped from his seat and was behind her in an instant. He saw the same indiscernible image she did. His breathing stopped for a moment as he realized he had screwed another one up.

"Oh," she looked over her shoulder at him, "I bet have to zoom out." With a few keystrokes the photograph he had taken of her the night before came into focus and she started to laugh. "Jim."

He smiled, but was still too nervous to speak.

Through her laughter she continued, "Jim did you try to Photoshop this?"

"I just smoothed it a little."

"Oh, it looks good," she lied. His attempts to even out her skin tone and whiten her teeth made it look a little like and alien with leprosy. "What's this down here?" she pointed to what had once been her hand but looked a little more like a claw. She brought her face right up to the screen. "Oh Jim," she sighed when she realized that he had pasted and image of a ring over the top of her hand.

"My masterpiece wouldn't be complete without it."

Pam covered her blushing face. "I'm going to kill my mom," she moaned into her palms.

Jim got down on one knee behind her desk and pulled the ring from his pocket. "Pam, will you marry me?"

Her face was still buried in her hands and his knee trembled beneath him as she slowly uncovered her rosy cheeks. Where she expected to find her overconfident boyfriend smirking at her she saw a terrified boy with shaking hands holding out a diamond ring. She bit back her laughter. "Yes," she said grabbing his hands in her own to steady them.

He let out a deep breath and was afraid to stand for fear he would fall over. He pulled the ring from the box and fumbled it onto her hand. She leaned down to where he still knelt on the floor and kissed him, a tear that had been forming dripped down her cheek when she closed her eyes. "I cannot believe she told you. I am really embarrassed. "

"I told you my proposal was going to kick your ass."

* * *

"Can I take you to lunch?" Jim asked, leaning his lanky body over the reception desk.

Pam glanced up at the clock to see it was just past noon, her mom would be on lunch. "Yeah, I just have a quick call I have to make downstairs. Meet me there in a few?"

Jim nodded. "Take it easy on her, okay?"

Pam grabbed her purse and all but skipped out of the office.

The phone rang once times before she heard the familiar, "Mrs. Beesly," of her mom answering the phone in her classroom.

"Mom! I cannot believe you."

"Hi, sweetie."

"You told Jim my secrets from middle school!"

"He was desperate, Pam. He's been trying to propose for a month. I had to help him out."

"He asked me in front of the whole office. It was mortifying."

"Oh, you loved it," her mom teased. "And you're engaged?"

"I'm engaged!" Jim walked out the door to see his new fiancé with one hand to her ear and the other reached towards the sky victoriously. He couldn't help but chuckle. Pam spun to see him and blushed. "I'll tell you all about it tonight. We're just on our way to lunch."

"Congratulations sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

She snapped her phone shut as Jim wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him. "Good to see you're still speaking," he said.

She looked up at him with a smirk. "She told me how desperate you were. You'd be lost without me, hu?"

"It's a good thing I've got you for good."


End file.
